cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Varon Microcruiser
"A loyal soldier is a good soldier" Varon talking to the new recurits Trainning Being cloned normaly like the rest of his brothers he started trainning with his unit before the clone wars. He was quickly known as the best clone they had seen and he passed trainning working his way into standerd phase one gear with yelow color. He was givine his own unit of men. He was also givin the number CT-89. "Come on push it were not slackers here" Varon to his unit while trainning The Clone Wars Start Like all of his brethern he was launched into the first battle of genoisis. Leading a squad of men with a jedi night attacking droid out posts. He learned that he did not agree with the jedi an preferd to work with out them. After the battle of genoisis he was givien his own battalion called the 702 flare battalion. The colors where yellow and orange. he refused to work with any jedi so his battalion worked alone. Varon trained his men personnaly making them the best and they were tasked to hunt and kill down sith and fight the most dangerous cis leaders. He started off with a clone commander gear. He would conture hunting down many sith while making a few commanders as well. Him and his battalion became well respected and the best battalion in the grand army. Later he was ranked to arc trooper commander. "Welcome to the first battle boys lets make a good impression" Varon entering the first battle of the war on genoisis A New Friend As time passed he recurited new squad that was fresh from trainning that he picked him self seeing there potenal. The squad was confertied to arf troopers and lead by CT-7583. On a mission with the new squad and 2 commanders they invaded a sith castle. They took control and killed the sith not with out losing a comander. After hearing of CT-7583 great work and looking over his profile he asked him what his name was. After Varon learned he had no name one of his commanders suggested he was named storm and varon premoted him from shiny to one of his commanders. After many battles with the guy he sooned learned to trust him and they became good friends. He premoted Storm many times and stoped as his 2nd in command. " Im commander varon your new leader you will do as i say with out question am i under stood" Varon to the new squad lead by storm Temple Wars After hearing a report from storm of a sith empire lead by spartan tank attacking the temple and killing a battalion member the council orderd Varon and the 702 end the sith empire. Over confident due to there recent victory over nova they went in gun blazing attcking the sith empire base. They sooned learned the full strength of the spartan and lost many men they were forced to fall back. Varon learned quickly and had smaller more strategy plans to fight him. Though this would still be brutal with high causilty numbers. Near the end he sent storm to kill sartan 2nd in command zade sidebomber. Storm returned alone reporting that zade was too powerful and killed his men. Varon was angerd by this and he took a small groups of his best men to fight spartan and zade head on. Storm was denied to go because of his falure with zade and was sent to free war prisoners. Storm took 15 men with him while Varon took the rest and a few stayed behind. " YOU ARE MY BEST MAN STORM WHY DID YOU RUN FROM ZADE" Varon yelling at storm over the faliure Death Varon and his men invaded spartan base doing better than the first battle they made it to the command center were spartan and varon fought one on one while the other clones that was with him died. After a long brutal fight Varon was beaten and he contacted storm(who was about to complete his mission). Varon told storm of his loss and put storm in charge of the 702 right before he died. With varon dead spartan thought that the war was over but was killed by storm when him and 20 of the last 702 men invaded his ship with out spartan knowing it. " Varon did not die in vain i prepose we end this war and sneak on to spartan ship and kill him who is with me" storm to the last 702 members after varons death. Category:Clone Troopers Category:Male Characters Category:Clones Category:Commander Category:Clone Commander Category:Battalion Commander Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Clone Wars Veteran Category:Clone troopers Category:Clone Wars Category:Galactic Republic Category:Rise of the Empire Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Rise of the Empire Era